narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyonti Chizumu
Kiyonti Chizumu Kiyonti Chizumu (チーザム''' キヨン ''ティ), Chizumu Kiyonti) '' is the only surviving child of the leader of the Chizumu Clan and is the first female heiress of her clan. '''Background Kiyonti is the only surviving child to clan leader Hanzou and his wife Kikuri. Kiyonti was born prematurely on January 22nd while her parents was returning from a visit at a distant relatives home. It was doing a heavy snow storm, the dirt roads were covered and Kikuri was going into labor, so the couple took refuge in an abandoned house to give deliver her. After hours Kikuri given birth to her tenth child. Kiyonti skin was pale and cold from Fetal-Maternal haemorrhage, her mother feared she was going to lose her so she transfer some of her chakra to the baby in order to keep her alive until the storm passed. To her surprise her daughter made it through the first day of life unlike others before her. Two days later, the storm is beginning to pass. The couple planned to finish their journey back home the next following day. During the night an intruder broke into the abandoned home looking for valuables to steal. Kikuri sensed someone was inside and quickly rushed into the next room to find her daughter in the hands the stranger. The robber demand Kikuri to give up her belongings in exchange for her daughter's life. Kikuri told him she had nothing of value. The robber replied that's a shame and slit her baby's neck. Kikuri's screams woke her husband and he rushed in and capture the robber before he escaped... Hanzou in a fit of rage murders the man. He took his dying daughter from his wife's arms. He wrapped her in a thick wool blanket to protect her from the cold. He told Kikuri that he is going to find the nearest doctor to save Kiyonti. He rushed outside into the snow and search for a doctor. He found one miles away in a small town, the doctor was amazed that she was able to survive a deep cut. He stitched her neck closed. He labeled her a miracle baby. Hanzou made a promise to Kiyonti that he will not let any harm come to her, he will protect her but also train her to be independent and strong. So she is able to protect herself as well. Six years later, Kiyonti lived a normal life. Despite the fact she wore scarfs or high collar clothing that covers the scar most of the time. Hanzou was afraid of another chance of his daughter dying, so he'd trained her ruthlessly to help prepare for life as a shinobi. Kiyonti figured out from a very young age her father's true intentions was to help her learn how to defend herself, which she respects, but she just hates the fact he pressures her into a life she has very little interest in. She later mentions to her teammates that if it was for her father's brutal training exercises she would not be the skill shinobi she is today. Hanzou later finds out how gifted his daughter is. She earned highly above average scores on every single test offered at the academy. She surpassed most of her classmates and even defeating her father a couple of times. He insisted on her to continue her life as a shinobi and to take part in the Chunin exams. Kiyonti finally gives in to father's decision after a long heated conversation. She was near victory in the exams but lost to Shisui Uchiha in the finals, Shisui complimented her skills and even requested her to go in a date with her and he will throw the match, she refused his offer and took the defeat proudly. She impressed the higher ranked shinobis in neighboring villages despite the fact she lost at the final rounds, she was promoted to the Jonin rank. Kiyonti did join the ANBU black ops for less then a year before settling on becoming a special Jonin. Her main expertise was Obtaining Intel and Assassination missions. Durning a mission with her teammates Kenji Takadashi and Shisui Uchiha, Kiyonti had a near death experience. In a middle of a mission the trio was retrieving intel on a mysterious group of rogue shinobi that settle in the land of the wind. They were discovered as spies from a small tip and was ambushed in the middle of the night. A paper bomb was caught to the end of her scarf and she frantically try to remove it, the scarf tighten and cut of her oxygen which made her pass out. Kenji manage to cut her free before the bomb went off, he was damaged in the explosion but she manage to preform CPR to save his comrade. Shisui took care so the fleet of enemies coming from the front and the back a manage by the wounded Kenji. After battle Shisui and Kiyonti discovered that Kenji was no where to be found. Shisui returned Kiyonti back to the village and set off to find the missing ninja. After days of no signs of him Shisui called out the search and declared him as a missing nin. Kiyoni believes her friend is dead. She blames herself for his disapperance. Since then she has a fear of death and begin to take less dangerous mission. Konoha Crush During the Chunin Exams Orochimaru released multiple snake summons to attack Konoha outskirts. Kiyonti at them time was in charge of security and protecting the villagers from harms way. She took the ones who are uninjured and at risk of danger into a shelter and have the lower rank shinobi look after them, while she head out to help seal Orochimaru's snake serpents. She manage to seal one but it cost her a large amount of chakra. She became very overwhelmed when she discovered she was not done yet. She smirked and comment how times like this she wished she was never was a ninja and pushed forward with others to seal the beasts. Fourth Great Shinobi War Kiyonti's role in the war was to mainly help seal in the Edo tensei army with other shinobis. Kiyonti had to face her missing teammate Kenji, she discovered that he had been killed in order to protect her and his village. Kenji felt sorrow that he had to face Kiyonti, at this point he admitted to her that he loved Kiyonti, but there was no time for feelings like that. Kenji then attack Kiyonti and her team throwing kunais and swords at the speed of lighting, Kiyonti manage to avoid all of them and used the Kasai Ken to knock him down, finally sealing her fallen teammate from long ago. Clan Background Chizumu clan is a strong clan that is spread across different nations. It is said that the founder of the clan was punished by the gods for destroying a non-shinobi village. The punishment was for his children of future generations to understand the pain of loss. The Chizumu Clan is punished with low infant mortality rate, they usually die by nature or some freak accidents. Since then the clan is slowing lessening in numbers to a point that there is just a handful per nation. Despite the curse, they posses an unusual amount of chakra and is rumor to have some sort of connection to the Uzumaki Clan. The Chizumu Clan signature jutsu is the Kasai Ken (Fire Fist), its preform by building chakra up on in persons fist and punch the enemy. The damage is fatal leaving the victim with severe burns and fracturing the area the blow was delivered. Personality Kiyonti is a very kind young woman but is very independent and prefers to work alone or with a small number of skilled shinobi. Since her near death experience, she have a difficult time trusting others abilities. She needs to approve others abilities to see if they are able to hold themselves trough a mission before letting them join apart of her team on missions. She has fondness over children and in her spare time volunteers to teach academy students and train ordinary children how to better defend themselves even if they don't possessed the skills to be a shinobi. She puts the villagers above herself and donate much of her time to see the citizens happy. Kiyonti is also very loyal, she never have broken the trust of her comrades but she expects the same courtesy to be returned to her. She admitted to another female shinobi that her worst trait is revenge, she hates being taken advantage of and lied to, she will make sure that she gets even with anyone who has crossed her. Appearance Kiyonti is a dark-skinned red-head. She inherited her deep green eyes from her mother and her red hair from her father. She is a young woman in her early twenties, average height and average weight. She wears a long sleeve green shirt and a blue sash around her waist with her clans symbol on the front. She wears a standard black pants with bandages on her legs and black sandals. In her years as a student at the academy she wore a bright yellow jumpsuit with orange sandals. Her hair was unkempt and short. Over the years Kiyonti's hair has grown to shoulder length. In the Last Movie her ninja wear remains the same but instead of a long sleeve green shirt she wore a sleeve purple shirt. Her breast has full matured and she has grown in height over the years. Her red hair was as low as her lower back. Personality Kiyonti is a very kind young woman but is very independent and prefers to work alone or with a small number of skilled shinobi. Since her near death experience, she have a difficult time trusting others abilities. She needs to approve others abilities to see if they are able to hold themselves trough a mission before letting them join apart of her team on missions. She has fondness over children and in her spare time volunteers to teach academy students and train ordinary children how to better defend themselves even if they don't possessed the skills to become shinobi. She puts the villagers above herself and donate much of her time to see the citizens happy. Kiyonti is also very loyal, she never have broken the trust of her comrades but she expects the same courtesy to be returned to her. She admitted to another female shinobi that her worst trait is revenge, she hates being taken advantage of and lied to, she will make sure that she gets even with anyone who has crossed her. Abilities kiyonti is a very skilled kunoichi, even at a young age her abilities surpass one of the strongest of her clan. Even to the point of defeating her father in a couple of times. Where she lacks in Genjutsu, she makes up for it in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and her intelligence. Ninjutsu Kiyonti is able to gain chakra in her fist and cause damage to where ever she delivers the blow. She have a large amount of chakra and when she is driven by strong emotions like anger or grief, her chakra burst through the pores of her skin turning her skin tone blue and her eyes glow. Taijutsu Her father trained Kiyonti in taijutsu at a very young age to help prepare her for a dangerous life. She became very skilled very quickly. She was mention to be very fast when she is fighting hand to hand combat and is able to calculate her opponents next move by watch their actions and stance. Epilogue Kiyonti years later still continues her duties as a shinobi, but she settled down and became a academy teacher. She seems to enjoy her new career change much better than being out of the fields. Kiyonti also became a mother of two daughters, her oldest daughter Jade and youngest, Umeki. Jade decided that she has no interest in becoming a shinobi, which Kiyonti accepts. Umeki on the other had becomes a shinobi with high hopes to take her mother's place as clan leader. Trivia *The name "kiyonti" is a mixture of different Japanese characters. "Ki" means "life, life force" "Yon" means "four". Kiyonti name is given because she is the only child out of nine to survive from the Four brothers of the Chizumu Clan. *Kiyonti has a fear of death, despite that she still continues her career as a shinobi. *Like her clan she has very high chakra reserves. *Her favorite food is:Stired fried rice with bourbon chicken *Her least favorite food is: Cabbage *Kiyonti has completed 263 missions: 54 D-Rank, 69 C-Rank, 123 B-Rank, 17 A- Rank *Hobby(s): Volunteer work at the academy and the hospital Category:DRAFT Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character Category:Jōnin